In today's business environment, customers are increasingly conducting online or electronic transactions with organizations and/or businesses, such as retailers, banking services, etc. Often, a customer needing assistance is directed to call a call centre or help desk, where the customer may have a considerable wait for assistance. As an alternative, many organizations and/or businesses provide real-time communication services to customers where a customer can use text based communication to communicate with a customer service representative over the Internet. As such, there is a need for a business and/or organization to provide cost-effective ways to strengthen their ability to provide customer service without burdening the customer with having to wait for assistance as well as without overloading the customer service representatives.